


As long as you love me

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Comfort, Crying, Depression, Español | Spanish, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Memories, Stress Relief, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: A pesar de los años que pasaron y de las trágicas circunstancias que los separó, Shinji Ikari sigue recordando a Kaworu Nagisa, aquel  hermoso chico que para su desgracia resultó ser un ángel pero así también, fue el único que lo amó como nadie lo hizo en toda su vida.





	As long as you love me

Aunque Shinji Ikari no tenía ningún recuerdo tangible de aquel hermoso chico albino que conoció hace unos años, se quedó con algo suyo que sabía atesoraría hasta el último día de su existencia en este mundo, algo tácito e intrínseco, algo a lo que decidió aferrarse para enfrentar su día a día después de tanta tragedia y así sobrellevar su permanente soledad. Y eso era, el amor de Kaworu Nagisa.

Con el paso del tiempo, Shinji fue capaz de comprenderlo a la perfección. No había día que pasara sin que todas aquellas palabras invadieran su mente, repitiéndose una y mil veces, podía escuchar su voz tan serena y cálida a cada instante pero ahora ya no dolían como antes...o eso era lo que creía.

El chico castaño recordaba aquel fatídico momento en el que Misato Katsuragi le informó que Kaworu resultó ser un ángel y que debía encargarse de exterminarlo. La odió por eso, la aborreció tanto como a su padre. Pero no le quedó más remedio que pilotear de nuevo e ir por el objetivo. Su corazón estaba destrozado y se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

Debía acabar con el enemigo porque esa era su misión y no podía volver sin haberla completado. Estaba en una encrucijada, tenía que asesinar a quien consideraba la persona más especial que había conocido en su vida. ¡¡¡Qué destino tan cruel y miserable le había tocado!!! Se sentía traicionado y decepcionado, tanto que creía iba a perder la razón.

Había matado al ser que más lo amó y al que él más había amado; a ese que correspondió sus sentimientos, a ese que le enseñó el significado más puro y real del amor en prácticamente todas sus concepciones, paradójicamente también comprendió que hizo feliz a ese ángel, que lo liberó y que cumplió su última voluntad como le había pedido.

Durante mucho tiempo se sintió un completo asco. Estallaba en ira cuando alguien lo felicitaba por ese trabajo y también cuando le mencionaban sobre el caso...y si antes de eso, era un chico depresivo e inseguro, se volvió todavía peor. Se refugiaba en su propia soledad, en las mismas canciones que sonaban en su SDAT, lloraba casi todo el día y sentía como si su alma estuviera agonizando.

Le negaron rotundamente el pedido de poner una placa conmemorativa con el nombre de Kaworu, una parecida a la que colocaron en memoria de su madre. Donde si bien sabía no estaban sus restos enterrados, era al menos un modo de recordar y honrar. Pero no, su padre fue el primero en oponerse aduciendo que no levantaría un memorial al enemigo.

Pero para Shinji Ikari, Kaworu Nagisa nunca sería el enemigo. Para él fue su amigo, incluso más que solo su amigo aunque eso era algo que únicamente le concernía a él. Tuvo la maravillosa oportunidad de pasar con ese muchacho los momentos más increíbles e inolvidables de su joven vida y no se arrepentía de nada.

_"Tu corazón es frágil como el cristal"_

_"Eres digno de ser amado"_

_"Te amo, Shinji"_

De nuevo escuchó esas palabras y abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando en sueños. Otra vez estaba soñando con el albino, como lo hacía casi todas las noches. Salió de la cama y suspiró hondo, otro día más para desperdiciar su vacía existencia, para sobrevivir en un mundo que carecía de sentido para él. No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, de hecho, no tenía ganas de vivir.

Tomó un baño para desperezarse y luego vistió su uniforme escolar. Cuando por fin estuvo listo, sus ojos se fijaron en el calendario que tenía colgado en su pared.

—13 de septiembre -murmuró-

Salió corriendo de la pequeña vivienda que le asignaron, ya que ahora vivía solo, no más con la mayor Katsuragi. Sus planes cambiaron de inmediato al ver la fecha y una extraña sensación de alegría invadió su ser.

—¡Kaworu-kun! -dijo sonriente viendo al cielo-

Por un momento, creyó que se había vuelto loco y que sus sentidos le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto pero en verdad le pareció poder percibir el dulce aroma de aquel chico, el susurró de su voz llamándolo con urgencia por su nombre, el suave toque de sus manos sobre su piel, el roce de sus labios contra los suyos.

Aceleró todavía más sus pasos. Nunca fue una persona supersticiosa pero ese día sentía una corazonada, como si fuera que Kaworu lo estuviera llamando y sabía exactamente a donde debía ir. Mientras seguía su rumbo cuando algo llamó su atención y entonces decidió hacer una parada antes de proseguir.

Cuando finalmente llegó a aquel lugar que, según él Kaworu lo había citado, se sintió lleno de paz y las sensaciones de antes se agudizaron aún más...

—Aquí estoy, Kaworu-kun.

—Gracias por haber venido a mi encuentro, Shinji-kun -respondió el albino-

Shinji sentía el impulso de darle un gran abrazo pero no iba a poder hacerlo.

—¡¡¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!!! Me haces tanta falta, tanta en verdad -comenzó a sollozar para acabar desarmándose en llanto-

—Te entiendo, me siento exactamente igual que tú -dijo Kaworu- Pero por favor, no llores que me parte el corazón verte de ese modo.

El castaño asintió y cerró los ojos, la brisa marina de esa mañana lo envolvía por completo. Había ido hasta aquella playa que fue testigo de su primer encuentro hace unos años, cuando Shinji lo halló ahí sentado sobre una piedra mientras el otro entonaba alegre y distendidamente una parte del cuarto movimiento de la Novena Sinfonía de Ludwig van Beethoven.

Shinji jamás se lo mencionó a Kaworu pero desde que escuchó aquella melodía de sus labios, la hizo su favorita y la denominó algo así como una canción propia de ellos dos, como un himno de ambos. Lo recordaba escuchándola todos los días una infinidad de veces.

Se acercó al mar para arrojar al agua aquellas rosas blancas que compró por el camino.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kaworu-kun -dijo viendo las flores esparcirse y ser llevadas por la marea-

—Muchas gracias, mi querido Shinji-kun.

En ese momento, pudo sentir ese abrazo que tanto anhelaba y no pudo evitar llorar pero esta vez fue de felicidad, su amado ángel estaba con él, lo podía percibir.

—Prométeme que intentarás ser feliz.

—Prometo que lo seré -asintió el castaño- Lo seré mientras tú me ames.

—Lo haré. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

A partir de ese día, Shinji Ikari volvió a sonreír tan genuinamente como no lo hacía hace tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
